Secrets of the Sea
by loveanimals5678
Summary: Two dolphins who think exactly the same as each other argue with their family about if humans are dangerous or not. Written from one of the two dolphins point of view (First Person).
1. The Past

**Secrets of the Sea**

**Chapter One: The Past**

In the past, humans hated dolphins, and dolphins hated humans. My parents say that will never change. Of course, I think the absolute opposite. Sorry, did I forget to introduce myself? My apologies. Please forgive me. My name is…

"Majesty! Pearl! Get away from that shore! It's way too dangerous!"

"Coming!" we call in perfect unison. That's my mom. Her name is Mistral. Oh yeah, and she just ruined it for you. Spoiler alert! She is way too overprotective. The humans won't hurt me.

Anyway, my name is Majesty, as my mom just said. I am a spinner dolphin from Hawaii, like the rest of my family. I am totally different than them though. I have a twin sister, Pearl, who feels the same as me. We both can't tear away from the shore. When we are swimming, we stay beside each other and whisper about the world outside the ocean. I have an older sister, Crystal, who thinks the same as mom. She says we are stupid not to see the world the way they do. Then there's my mom, who says that the world outside is dangerous and full of evil humans that want to kill us. But Pearl and I know that we should give up on that. After all, humans might have changed.

"Majesty! Pearl! What are you doing over there! I told you to get away from that shore! Now listen to me and come here right now!" mom yelled. She was getting angry and annoyed.

"Yes, mom!" we say as we tear ourselves away from our beloved shore and swim over to her.

"I'm sorry I got frustrated sweethearts, but I really want my special ones to be safe", Mom explained.

"It's okay, mom, we know you didn't mean it. You just wanted to protect us. We understand," I replied.

"We do?" Pearl asked.

"Yes Pearl, we do", I said, pushing my flipper into Pearl's ribs.

"Ouch," she complained when mom had left.

"Sorry," I apologized. "You know," I continued, "I really don't understand why she keeps us from the shore. Can humans really be that bad?"

"Neither do I," confessed Pearl, "But why did you say we understood to mom?"

"So she would leave us in peace so we could talk about the shore and world outside," I replied.

"Smart idea," said Pearl in awe.

I laughed. "You don't have to be in awe Pearl, I'm nothing special, and I'm just your sister. You could have thought of that too, you know. We think exactly the same," I reassured her.

"Really?" Pearl asked, not believing me.

"Totally! Why would I ever lie to you?" I knew she could do it; she just has to believe in herself.

"Thanks," Pearl said, finally believing me and in herself.

"No problem, it's the least I can do for my wonderful sister," I said, praising her.

"I'm not wonderful," Pearl replied, doubting herself again.

"Pearl!" I exclaimed, exasperated.

"Sorry," she said, "I will try not to doubt myself as much."

"That's great!" I exclaimed, relieved that she is going to at least try.

"I can't believe you!" shouted Crystal, swimming towards us.

"What did we do?" I asked, unsure what she is going to blame us for now.

"Everything! But that's beside the point! I can't believe you disobeyed mom and me again! You are so stupid not to see how evil and mean humans are! You idiots! I hate you!" Crystal shouted. She swam away, shaking her head and muttering under her breath.

Pearl and I were speechless. We had never seen her this angry before. She was mean, but we didn't know she had this temper in her. We were shocked. We exchanged glances, but didn't speak.


	2. Shot

**Secrets of the Sea**

**Chapter Two: Shot**

6 weeks before there was a dolphin show, where dolphins from all over the world had come to The Great Barrier Reef to perform tricks and routines. Everyone has tons of fun each year, even though it's very close to the shore. The great thing about this show is that every dolphin gets to perform.

Angel, a dolphin from our pod, was performing her routine, when some humans took these things out of their coat. They were long, round, blackish brown, and looked like a multicolored stick. These humans took these sticks and pointed them at Angel! Suddenly, before I could process anything, a small round black ball shot out of the end of these sticks and slammed into Angel, who was mid jump! Angel fell out of the air and splashed into the sea, almost crashing into another dolphin.

Every dolphin retreated safely underwater, except for me and Pearl. We stayed still, too in shock to dive to the deep depths of the ocean and into our home, where it was safe from humans. Luckily, they didn't pay any attention and completely missed hitting us.

Eventually, the evil horrible humans went away. Every dolphin that wasn't in our pod swam away, threatening and promising that they would never go there again.

Anyway, back to the present. The medical dolphin was with Angel, trying to heal her. All of the dolphins in our pod were anxious for the news. The medical dolphin thinks that Angel is beyond help, but she says that she'll do her best.

By the way everyone is acting; you would think that Angel was already dead. They must have hope and faith in our medical dolphin.

A week later, there was an announcement. This was the moment we had all been waiting for.

"Angel is….dead," the medical dolphin said, her voice cracking and full of tears.

Suddenly, mummers, exclaims, and cries filled the ocean. Everyone in our pod was devastated. Angel was a beautiful, stunning dolphin, and an amazing jumper. She was one of our most valuable members.


	3. Leaving

**Secrets of the Sea**

**Chapter Three: Leaving**

"It's because of Pearl and Majesty," gossiped one dolphin.

"They are trouble," gossiped another, "They should be kicked out."

"They're the leader's daughters," said the first dolphin.

"There is another daughter," said the second.

"True," said the first.

Pearl and I felt so guilty, like it was all our fault and we shouldn't go to the shore at all. But we couldn't bring ourselves not to go to the shore. It was part of us, and we had to visit it. Everyone was whispering about us, and it made us feel like we should leave the pod and go elsewhere. That's what everyone wanted, after all.

Crystal wasn't talking to us, but we knew that she was still furious. Mom on the other hand, wasn't speaking to anyone at all, and was depressed all the time. She was leader since dad died, so this was ghastly.

The rumors, blames, bullying, and accusations had been going on for weeks and weeks without stopping. Pearl and I tried not to let it get to us, but it finally did. We just couldn't take it anymore, so that day, we made plans to leave the pod and explore the world outside.

That night, when everyone else was sleeping, Pearl and I swam silently away. We swam until we were far, far away from the pod, and too tired to go on.

After days of swimming, Pearl and I finally came across life. A huge great white shark swam at us at amazing speed, its jaws gnashing, trying to devour us.

_It would be nice if it wasn't trying to kill us!_ I thought.


End file.
